How He Grows
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Forte isn't worried about her little brother Kiel. However; she has noticed some changes in him. Small at first, but gradually they become larger. As his relationship with Frey changes Forte has to realize Kiel isn't just her little brother anymore. With each new development, she realizes this truth a little more.


Forte had noticed the small changes in her little brother first. They weren't all that drastic at the beginning. He smiled more to himself when they were alone. His food felt more filling as if he was added little bits of extra seasonings. They had more flavor, and when he cooked, he started to sing.

His words were inconsistent, and most of the time he fell back onto humming. All along he went as he made breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Whatever time of day, he was home and singing as he cooked. She noticed how often he wasn't there when she came back from training. Occasionally he would step back in right after her. A little later each time, and then he just wasn't there at all.

She came back from her laps and a surprisingly wonderful conversation with Dolce. The house felt oddly cool on this summer day. She had rested her sword down by the door and went straight to her room. Looking for the flower she had promised Amber and a snack before continuing her routine. When she found the moon drop, she carefully cupped it in her hands with the clump of dirt still attached to its roots. She had called out for him then. Only to find he was not in his room or the kitchen. There was no note or even a single sign that he had been there saved for her memory of his presence having joined her for breakfast.

At first, she was worried. With half a mind to go searching outside of town for him. Then she calmed down having spotted the note sitting beside their family's picture. 'Out with Frey. Be back for lunch - Kiel'.

With a heavy sigh, relief had flooded her. Only for that moment to be filled with a silent sadness. In the following weeks, Kiel was gone every spare moment. Forte found herself spending less and less time at home, never wanting to be alone in their home. Her brother was happy, and so Forte tried to be happy for him. At first, it was easy. He had a new friend, a girl who was also her friend. Someone who went out of their way every day to help the town. She was good with a long sword and participated in every event the town had ever hosted.

When they started adventuring together, Kiel started missing lunch. That was one of the bigger changes. Forte cheered herself up by reminding herself that this met Kiel was getting out more. He was fighting more and gaining skills that could help him out of a tough situation should he ever find himself within one. Perhaps he wouldn't be so relient on just his books and cooking skills anymore. Forte held on tightly to those hopes.

As Kiel stands in the kitchen now, cooking what she assumes was some bakery confectionary, Forte notices the smaller changes in her little brother. The way his humming was louder now than before. How slowly but gradually he was singing more and more words to the tune. His body moves more as he cooks, and every little mistake that is made only seems to make him happier. As if all of it is just a joyful experience. Perhaps for him it is. Forte could never really cook. Her skills were always with fighting. She resigns herself that that is all. That it is his cooking she misses even though it has all been delicious as of late. Just as it was always. Not his change in demeanor or how he walked now. She knows it isn't Frey who bothers her. Her brother was the only family she had left. When he is happy so is she.

So, when Kiel asks about a face she apparently was making as she watched him cook Forte is honest. "I'm worried that now you have Frey you'll be too busy to cook for me." She admits trying to sound playful, but she knew her face was red. She could never hide her blush or her nerves.

Kiel pouts as he hears and flicks the spoon at her. The last remaining specks of batter land on her face. Clear from her armor. "That's silly Forte. I can cook enough for both of you." He laughs then before turning back around. Forte cleans her face as she watches his back. Was he taller now? He looks taller to her. Even if he's not she would be more careful with her expressions from now on.

He deserved to be happy after all. As his older sister, she is supposed to make sure he stays that way.


End file.
